True Love
by yaoi goddess girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy is submitted to Harry over the summer and finds him self regretting all the horrible things he's done in the past. M for future chapters! Harry goth and frequent drug use!
1. Learning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: M (for later chapters…he he he…)

Paring (s): Harry P. X Draco M.



The summer after the Tri-wizard tournament

'This cannot be happening…..' Draco thinks to himself as he is lead forcefully to number four privet drive by none other than Dumbledore him self. 'This cannot be happening…' he thinks again to himself as Dumbledore pushes the doorbell on the faux wood frame. 'This isn't happening…' he says again as the door slowly opens and he looks into the cold eyes of his rival Harry Potter 'It is…..'

Harry was quite surprised when he herd the door bell and out of the sheer coincidence of him being there opened the door to be greeted by the twinkling gaze of none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Harry my lad how have you been?" Harry looks down at the silver haired boy "What's with the midget Professor?" Draco glares angrily at Harry or at least he thinks it's him tall slightly tanned a dragon tattoo on his arm glasses gone to be replaced by colorless contacts that made his green eyes shine. "Oh…It's Malfoy…" The headmaster smiles brightly "I hope you don't mind if Mr. Malfoy says with you?" Harry looks at Draco with a cold gaze then turns back to Dumbledore "As long as he doesn't get any shorter…"

At this Draco finally is pissed off enough to say something "I am to short you stinking little-" But the last of those words are cut off as Dumbledore places a tentative hand across his mouth "Draco please take your things to Harry's room I must speak to him in private…" Draco glares one last time at the headmaster before turning to Harry "Where is your room…." Draco says a slight sting in his voice. Harry points up stairs "It's the one with the black door…" Draco nods his head and proceeds to drag his bag by hand no less to Harry's room 'This will inevitably be the worst holiday of my life…' Harry turns an angry glare to the Professor "Why are you dumping that death eater scum here!" Dumbledore smiles kindly "That's just it Harry he isn't a death eater anymore…" Harry looks slightly puzzled but contuse to listen all the same "His mother was killed by the dark lord his father left soon after." Harry turns an emotionless gaze on the silver haired man again "His father left the death eaters and is now in hiding the only reason they were involved was because of his mother now that she is dead…He has rejected the dark and is no longer a member of his service.."

Draco sits the heavy suit case on the floor of Harry's bed room Hedwing hoots greeting the sliveren by ruffling her feathers. But Draco is to busy marveling at the decor of Harry's room black and blood red wall paper. A large oak wardrobe full of black and red as well. 'I never took Potter to be a darkness fan…' Malfoy grabs at the dark bed sheets 'Okay this is a bit to much black even for my liking' Draco spots a small cage in the corner of the room 'that's strange why dose Potter keep an empty cage?' Draco's question is suddenly answered by a low hissing coming from the bed that he was fiddling with a large black snake baring it's pointed fangs.

Harry was about to ask why Malfoy was staying at his house when a loud (and rather girlish scream) Is herd from his bed room "Damn it all!" Harry swears as he rushes up the stairs and in to his bed room.

Harry slams open the door to see Malfoy laying on the ground with a very angry black snake on his stomach .

: Off him now:

: I am sorry Dark..:

The snake slithers slowly off Draco and up Harry's pant leg. It then reappears on Harry's neck opening up it's piercing Blue eyes. Drako takes in several deep breaths he had always hated snakes, he was bit by one a copper head his father had bought him it when he was small. He nearly crosses the thin line to oblivion but managed to live none the less.

"She doesn't like people much…" Draco looks up his breath still ragged to see the dark gaze of his new found roommate. Harry bends down and grabs Draco's wrist roughly making the shorter of the two shudder. "Well she didn't sink in to deep you'll be all right…" Harry states throwing Draco's hand back. Draco whimpers and looks at the small bight on his wrist it hurt and was bleeding slowly then he looked back up at Potter. He hated him his Cold attitude his messy hair his sparkling green eyes that sexy body. Draco felt like he might throw up he hadn't just thought that he didn't think that Potter's eyes were sparkling he didn't think he had a sexy body. He let out a grown of frustration and flops down on to Harry's bed "This is going to be a really long Summer…"



Harry steps into the shower letting the hot water soak his messy black locks and chilled body. He'd changed a lot over the past year first when Sirius died then when he took responsibility for Cedric's death his totals rap sheet now ran five people and now with Draco living here it may become six . He chuckles lightly after hearing the grown of frustration down the hall. Uncle Vernon had taken Aunt Petunia and Duddly to America for the summer so him and Draco had the run of it well till they came home anyway. Harry jumps out of the shower wrapping a navy blue towel low around his waist. 'Now then where did I put my smokes' It really was all Duddly's fault the fat blubbering moron had forced one down his throat then when he became hooked agreed to supply him as long as he didn't tell his 'mummy' that he'd been a bad boy he wouldn't have told any way but then now he didn't have to pay for his own.

Draco rolled over now laying on his stomach his head buried in his arms 'I don't think Harry Pot head is sexy it was just a spur of the moment yeah that's it…' "Draco get off my bed…" Draco looks up and suddenly wishes that he hadn't bothered. A very wet very, very tall ,very muscular Harry stood a long black towel wrapped around his waist very low giving Draco a taunting look at his abdomen. Harry pulls on an arrogant smirk just like the ones Draco constantly shot him "A good enough look for you Whore?" Draco throws a pillow and Harry merely raises his hand stopping it and making it float around the room depending where he moves his hand. Draco sits up in utter surprise as the pillow flies back at him knocking him on his back into the mattress. Harry takes this opportunity to slip into a pair of boxers and long black baggy p.j. pants. "I didn't knock you out did I?" Harry plops down at the bottom of the bed. He pokes the pillow that sits on Draco's face to hear a soft laugh he takes the pillow off to see Draco's laughing face. Harry grabs Draco's shoulders pulling him close to his face "Stop laughing what's so funny!" Draco lets out a small chuckle and looks into Harry's green eyes. "I never took you as a love note kind of guy…" Draco manages to spurt out as he hands Harry a peace of pink parchment . Harry quickly snatches the small note and stuffs it into his pocket. Draco smirks again grabbing the pillow and tossing it to Harry who catches it leisurely and sets it down. Draco jumps off the bed a blush highlighting his cheeks 'Was I just enjoying my self?' Draco grabs his trunk and quickly scurries out of the room. Harry ruffles his hair and lays down on the bed '…well that was odd…' Harry states as he grabs a cigarette and lights it up "Potter! Put that out right this instant!" Harry opens an eye to see Malfoy standing in his door way his face covered by a long sleeve. "That smell it's horrid what is that it's smoking!" Harry closes his eyes takes in a deep breath then stubs out his cigarette on the near by desk. Draco coughs again his face becoming red from the lack of air he'd all ways been weak this way one of the reasons his father always seemed so disappointed in him he was weak the only talent he had was potions '…weak your weak Draconus Weak!' he begins to fall to the ground but strong arms around his middle hold him up "Draco!"



A silver haired boy sits in a dark room a large wound added to his slightly healed old ones "Your weak You cannot old the Malfoy name if you are weak do you hear me!" Draco nods slowly not letting the tears fall from his eyes good "Then you are ready…" A large dagger is held over the boys wrist "Nooo!" Draco sits straight up his breathing labored he is covered in sweat he looks down on his lap seeing the wet wash cloth that once sat on his fore head. "Glad to see your awake…" Draco turns his head to see Harry lofting leisurely half way out the window a small black book in his hand though right now he seems to involved in the moon to even recognize the little book. "You were mumbling about something you said you were sorry…" Draco turns his eyes away from his tousle haired rival suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Harry smiles a true smile unlike the ones he used all day a smile he only showed his friend the moon and others he let get close to him. "I don't sleep much but I could use a nap after all that's happened today…" Draco looks inquiringly at Harry then realizes that he's been sleeping in his bed Harry removes his glasses not the ruddy round ones but his fashionable sliver reading ones Draco begins to stand up "What are you doing Malfoy?" Draco blushes "You haven't called me that all day…" Now it's Harry's turn to blush and find the floor interesting. "Only when your stupid…" Draco scowls angrily at Harry and attempts to stand only to find Harry's powerful grip pushing him back down. His face now deep red and eyes wide in shock he let's himself be pushed into the mattress.

Harry lays down next to him in the bed his arm draped around Draco's middle though he feels ridged in his arms he isn't protesting so he pulls him closer. Draco flinches slightly but is still in so much shock that he can't move then he feels himself pressed against a warm body. Now instead of being a stubborn brat and Harry's worst rival Draco finds him self feeling like a school who just gave her biggest crush a mushy letter and somewhere between the flip flops in his stomach and Harry stroking his hair he falls into a peaceful sleep. Harry smiles another true smile and settles his head into the pillow as he falls into a deep sleep.



"Bonsai!" (tackles Snape)

"Off a Me Now!"

(Hugs him tighter)

"Reviews are a god send I'll start the second chapter soon I love you all but flame and…."

Snape frowns "I sick my Snapey on you! This is my first HpXDm story so sorry if it sucks! T-T"


	2. falling

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Especially Hoobastank and Harry Potter

Rating: M (For later chapters evil laugh occupies this space)

Paring (s): Harry P. X Draco M.

special thanks to :

Crystal Malfoy

draco8448

missay

I luv you thankies for the reviews!



Unusual encounter….

"Hey…..Wake up….Hey!" Harry pulls the blanket under Draco hard making the once soundly sleeping Sliveren fall off the bed on to the hard floor. "What was that for!" Harry sticks another cigarette into his mouth and lights it "I got bored…" Draco scowls at Harry who flashes him a toothless grin. "Well c'mon were heading out." Harry states while ripping off his shirt to replace it with a blood red sleeveless one. "Heading out where?" Draco asks trying not to look at the half naked Gryffindor. "Don't know I was going to go to town I need some new pants and a few more shirts and….." Harry looks over Draco "We need to get you some street cloths that don't make you look like a spoiled gay rich kid…" Draco throws Harry's shirt that he was currently looking for into his face "I do not look gay Potter." Harry pulls out a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight black shirt with an anarchy symbol on it "Slip into this or I'll dress you my self…" Harry says retrieving his smokes and shoving the crumpled package into his pocket. Draco quickly snatches the clothing from Harry and tries to put them on "How do you put these things on? Their reviling my boxers and it feels like their going to fall off!" Draco complains while fiddling with the pants Harry threw at him after the previous pair made him look like a fucking hooker as he said it to witch Draco replied no wonder you wear them. Harry walks over to Draco grabbing the boy and pulling him over to the closet "Your supposed to wear them like that…" Draco blushes as Harry pulls out a black bandana "I'm not wearing that and I really don't like showing off my underwear either…" Harry laughs and forces the bandana into Draco's hair "It looks good on you…" Draco blushes and proceeds to slip into his shoes while Harry grabs his wallet. "Let's roll."

Draco tries to pull up his pants only to have them fall down yet again. "Harry I want to leave people are staring and this thing you put in my hair looks really weird…." Harry turns around slinging an arm around Draco's waist and glaring at the once staring observers who quickly turn and run "Relax they won't look at you like that again and as for the bandana…." Harry takes a quick drag on his smoke and stubs it out on the side walk "It looks cute…" Draco blushes and removes himself from Harry's grip. "Thanks…." Harry grins happy and contuse walking down London's Gothic shopping district. Draco quickly catches up with Harry as he notices a few shifty looking characters eyeing him rather creepily. Draco grabs Harry's hand making himself blush but he really didn't care right now seeing how now the three guys were following the two of them closely behind 'Harry…" Harry lights another smoke "I know…" He takes a sharp turn down a dark ally the three men follow and suddenly he turns around shoving Draco behind him. "Why are you following us!" a darker skinned man steps forward a large scar across the right side of his face. "We just want your little friend that's all now hand him over and we'll leave you in less than three peaces.." Draco takes a step back "Harry…" He puts out his hand dropping his cigarette and stomping it out "Sorry but no…" The man charges and Harry skillfully dodges it punching him in the stomach. He quickly steps back "Not bad kid…." Harry smiles smugly "Better than you I suppose…" the man launches forward smacking Harry upside the head with an upper cut. Harry spits out a blotch of blood then smiles another toothless grin and licks the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Not bad but that's nothing compared to what I'm goanna do to you!" Harry launches forward punching the man in the nose blood quickly covers his fist and the man falls to the ground. Harry shoots the other two a piercing gaze "You want some!" They quickly turn tail and run out of the ally. "That was amazing!" Draco shouts as he pounces on Harry's back "Hey!" Draco steps off Harry and tries to reclaim his composure but it's already lost. Harry ruffles Malfoy's hair taking out the bandana. "Maybe if you weren't so girly half the time you could a jumped in…" Draco glares at Harry who completely ignores him and lights up an other smoke. Draco swats away the lighter sending it across the ally "What was that for!" Draco smiles and snatches the cigarette pack as well "I'll hang on to these till you slow down.." Harry glares at Draco and waves his hand making the pack disappear and reappear in his hand "How did you do that!" Harry smiles and stuffs the half empty carton back into his pocket "Practice…" Draco smiles "Will…Will you teach me?" Draco turns away but looks up at the taller raven haired boy to see another one of his toothless grins. "I've been waiting for that…"



"I can't do it!" Draco complains as he struggles to remove the weight on top of him Harry sits up removing his head fro Draco's stomach "If you reach for your wand again I'll snap your hand in half…."Draco mutters something and allows Harry to lay his had back on to his lap as he concentrates on his wand that lays on the other side of the desk. "I'm telling you I'm no good at wand less magic! I'm not even all that great with a wand!" Harry turns his body and summons Draco's wand into his hand "It's that simple….Now try to get it out of my open palm…." Draco closes his eyes and begins concentrating once again. "Ow? Draco!" Draco opens his eyes and sees a red raced Harry glaring at him "What?" Harry holds the wand in his clenched fist. "Why did this just smack me across the face?" Draco smiles a small giggle escaping his mouth "I just had this picture of that thing smacking you in the face and …." Harry touches his nose then winces slightly. "Good now just picture it flying into your hand instead of my face and your set…" he states slightly peeved while laying back down on Draco's lap. "Uh huh…"

Three minutes (and a bloody nose later):

"Hey I got it!" Harry opens one eye so he can look up at Draco's smiling face that's full of pure joy, but much to his surprise he sees a sad looking smile. "Draco?" Harry asks worriedly Draco snaps out of it and tightens his grip around his wand. "I it's just…." Draco looks away from his partners worried green orbs and absent mindedly begins running his fingers through the soft black locks. "I'm sorry…." Harry closes his eyes relaxing knowing better than to interrupt as the blonde spills all that's been bothering him. "How about it I'll tell you something and in return you'll tell me something?" Harry opens his eyes in a half lidded gaze "Deal…" Draco contuse running his hands through Harry's hair. "You first…" Harry chuckles slightly "Alright…That love note you found…" Draco raises an eyebrow "Go on.." Harry smiles again "It was from a guy…" Draco lets outs a loud laugh. "Nice fan base Potter!" Harry smiles slightly to him self. "Your turn Malfoy…" Draco stops snickering or at least tries "I think Goyel is a fat pompous moron I can't stand him…" Harry frowns "I already knew that…How about we each ask questions instead and the other has to answer them…" Draco smiles mischievously "Any question?" Harry nods his head opening his eyes half liddedly and letting them flutter shut. "Granger or Chow?" Harry opens his eye an emotionless expression on his face. "Neither Hermionie is dating Ron and Chow….Well she hates me." Draco frowns he expected a better answer "Then who?" Harry grins and the lights suddenly turn off letting only moonlight into the room. "That's two questions…" Harry smiles coyly. "My turn…" Draco frowns and Harry lets out a small laugh Draco had no idea how cute he looked when he pouted "Are you a virgin?" Draco blushes "Why! Do….Yes…" Harry smiles and let out a small laugh "There went your bad boy image it just flew right out that window…" Harry chuckles and shifts him self so that he's laying on Draco's stomach with his feet against the wall. "Shut up!…What about you?" he asks expecting the same reply he gave him. "No…" Draco blushes again "Who!" Harry smiles again "That transfer student from America…" Draco smiles evilly "No wonder she only stayed for a month…" Harry shrugs off the remark "At least I can get some unlike you…" Draco turns his head trying to hide his blush "I have plenty of opportunity but unlike you Potter I'm saving for someone special…"Harry arches an eyebrow "Like?" Draco holds up his hand "That's two questions…" Harry lays back down on Draco's stomach. "You asked me two questions….and I answered them both.." Draco frowns "I don't know but I know that I won't regret giving my all to them…and that's all I need…." Harry smiles "That's a good thought…." Draco blushes and smiles again "Are we friends now?" it slips out of his mouth before he can stop himself "I'd have to say that you were my best friend…." Draco blushes "What about!"

"What sort of friends don't call send you owls or even visit? We all started drifting apart any way once Ron found out that I wasn't a virgin he became overly jealous and started going out with Hermionie. Then when they ran into me wearing Goth cloths and smoking we just kind of lost touch…" Darco frowns "I think that's horrid I mean their you friends they should like you any way despite your horrid little habit…" Harry looks up at Draco "You don't like it?" Draco frowns "Not at all…" Harry smiles "They only hung out with me because of who I was…The boy who lived yeah he's my best friend! That's all they wanted…A little of the spot light…" Draco runs his fingers through Harry's hair again "I always thought you loved the lime light…" Harry looks deep into Draco's eyes 'God I could drown in his eyes….' Draco smiles 'I'm such an idiot …' "I hate it…" Draco contuse running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Why?" Harry relaxes 'God I love when he dose that…' "I have to wear a mask all the time every thing it's all a lie. I just want to be my self I want to Fuckin swear and do all sorts of stuff with out everyone flippin' out over every little thing…" Draco blushes 'I can't believe I'm doing this…' "Stop…" Harry looks up at Draco his eyes wide in shock. "Just stop Be your god damn self ignore everyone else just act like you always do around me…" Draco tries to hide the face that he's blushing but ends up looking Harry right in his confused eyes 'god stop looking at me like that…' "I like you better when you're your self so stop using that damn mask and just be your self…" Harry smiles at this "Such horrid vocabulary Dear Draco…My manners must be rubbing off on you…" Draco smiles at this and lays down on the bed. "I'm kind of tired and your head is hurting my stomach…." Harry sits up bringing himself to lay next to Draco. "All right I get it…" Harry complains as he snakes an arm around Draco's waist . "G'night…"



Draco opens his eyes lightly it's still dark out but a distinct figure is noticeable on his left and their naked? "H-Harry?" Draco manages to stutter out 'What's wrong with me I don't stutter…' Harry Crawls on top of Draco leaving silky kisses down his neck sucking just ever so slightly "Yes…" Draco lets out a shuddered breath "W-What are you…." Harry begins kissing him down his chest leaving little marks of lust in their wake. "H-Harry !" Malfoy stutters out suddenly as his hips jut up ward longing for contact that was so over due. "mmmm..Draco…" "Harry…" "Draco….DRACO!" "Harry?" Draco slowly opens his silver eyes to see two large green ones glaring at him. "Are you feeling all right you were sweating and panting like you were having an asthma attack…" He states while timidly reaching out a hand to stroke Draco's cheek. "Don't touch me!" Draco shouts as he throws a pillow at the dark haired Gryffindoor who easily catches the pillow and tosses it back. "What ever I'm getting a shower then we have to head to Diagon ally…." Draco nods his head weakly and tries to calm himself down. 'Deep breaths ……Deep breaths' about five minuets later after this is all over Draco slowly stands up and will shim self over to the purchases he made three days earlier Harry always bickered when he wore any thing else that he hadn't bought him and despite how Draco enjoyed watching Harry pout like a sad little puppy he didn't want to do any thing….stupid. Draco slowly strips himself down until he's standing only in his black boxers running a hand through his hair he tries to make him self reach into the bag but he doesn't have a chance he collapses on to the hard wooden floor the last thing he hears is the patter or running foot steps and darkness….

"mmm…Harry are you…"" Draco slowly opens his eyes looking around the room seeing a dark figure in the window he is about to call out but the words are caught in his throat when the figure begins singing to themselves.

Hoobastank (The Reason)

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And that reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want cha to know

I've found reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you…..

Harry looks over to Draco shifting his gaze from the moon to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to dust?" Draco shifts under Harry's gaze "Thought it wasn't important…" Harry jumps down from the window sill and stalks over to the bed "You had a fever your throat was so swollen you could barely breath. Not important?" Darco smiles slightly and decides to change the subject "Never knew you could sing Potter…" Harry stands and begins to walk out the door "I'm sleeping on the couch…G'night" and with that he leaves Draco only with the sound of his foot steps. Draco hugs his pillow tight against his chest "I'm sorry…"

Harry leans angst the wall "No it's my fault…."



"That's all for now next volume Draco begins to wonder who Harry was singing for"

"Harry when I found you singing who what I mean is" T he dark haired teenager turns his gaze from his book to the blonde boy in his door way "That's my business not yours…"

"OOOH You can't wait can you? Well to bad because I won't be able to post for probably the net two weeks TTYL"

T type T to Y ya L later

Working on third chapter starting now!


	3. Finding

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Especially

Rating: M (for later chapters…an evil laugh occupies this space)

Paring (s): Harry P. X Draco M.



Draco stands slightly nervous in the frame of the Dursley's living room where Harry currently sits reading the newest installment of today's darkest creatures with little interest . "Harry when I found you singing who what I mean is" The dark haired teenager turns his gaze from his book to the blonde boy in his door way "That's my business not yours…" Draco steps forward "Were friends now and I just wanted…" Harry closes up his book and walks over to the blonde. "Your actually my best friend…" Draco blushes "You've told me…" Harry strokes the snake that currently resides on his shoulder. "Well is there any thing else dear?" this little suffix came along about a day or so when Harry was treating Draco just as he would probably his wife not along the lines of physical contact (Sob) but rather like…

Flash back

"_Draco! Make me dinner!" Harry complains while hanging half way up side down on the couch while loafing around for no apparent reason. Draco glares angrily at Harry "Who do I think I am your wife?" Harry fakes a downed puppy look and smiles "Yes Dear!"_

End flash back

Draco blushes "Nothing…" Harry drapes an arm over Draco's shoulders "C'mon you know better than that say it!" Draco blushes and pushes Harry away "Why would I!" Harry smiles devilishly "Other wise I'm not taking you any where…" Harry had promised to take Draco to Diagon ally for the day so they could shop together. "Whatever you say…honey…." Harry grins and wraps an arm around Draco's thin waist. He plants a kiss on Draco's fore head "Wha!" Draco pushes Harry off him and turns towards him fire in his silver eyes "What was that?" Harry walks into the kitchen ignoring Draco. "I asked you a question Potter!" Harry turns back to Draco "Shut up right now!" the rest of Harry's sentence is cut off by a sharp blow to the back of his head "Harry!" Draco shouts as he's grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air. "The new Dark Lord wishes for the head of the last and only Malfoy…" Draco stops struggling 'They found them…' Draco looks up and his gaze is meted by a hard hit to the side of his head 'Harry pleases be okay…'

: You must wake now your friend is in danger…: Harry opens his eyes only to have a black boot step on the back of his head :Fool you have the blood of a devil in you and still you are weak…: Harry stands and looks into the yellow eyes of his once pet snake who now stands in his true form "I don't want to hear about it Dark just let me go find him…" A hand on his shoulder stops him "The only way to find him is if you go into your true form…." Harry turns and shoves the figure "I know…" his body begins to morph and change shape. The man disappears leaving only a black snake. 'Draco please don't ….'



"Harry…." Draco struggles slightly but to no avail his arms are tied above his head by iron clad cuffs his head rests against the withered black stone wall he seems to be trapped in some kind of dungeon. He remembers being stripped of his shirt and then strange men examined the marks on his back and for arms. He looks around and sees several vases filled with some sort of strange liquid, a chalk insignia is encircled around him. Two men in dark cloaks step into the room. "This boy has the marks just as you predicted master…" The other man smiles his bright white fangs glinting in the pale light "Drink the blood of a unicorn and evade death and cure all illness…Drink the blood of a Phoenix and Return from the ashes once you die.. But the most powerful of all is the blood of an angel drink and never grow old never become ill never die…" The man steps into the insignia and several of the glass vials catch fire and a few explode sending a shard cutting the side of Draco's face. The man roughly grabs Draco's chin and turns his face so that the scared cheek is facing him. "Such a pretty face no wonder you were borne with wings…" Draco opens his eyes 'Wings?…' A third figure rushes into the room "My lord a demon! It has wiped out our men quickly we must evacuate-!" A large hand with black claws grabs he frantic man's skull from behind crushing it in a flex of this single hand then he slowly steps into the room. Once the man had entered the room Draco had been released from the mans grip and now has a full view of the being that has so violently made him self known. The figure stands possibly taller than seven feet large black leather black wings appear on his back two black horns grow from his temples his shirt is tight against his chest curving upwards showing his abs his pants are black ad baggy but are cut up most likely from deflected spells on each hand are five black claws his hair is long flowing down to his waist on his face are two black stripes on the left side of his face. The remainder of the candles explode cutting Draco's exposed torso. The creature steps forward and slams the man closest to him into a wall a sickening crack is herd as his head collides with the dungeon spilling his blood all over the wall. The creature then turns his green eyes on the man standing next to Draco "You will never lay a hand on Him again…" Draco blacks out as the Devil launches forward 'Green…the same green eyes as him…..'

_'Such beautiful wings….' a tall woman with golden hair beams a man with dark hair steps forward spreading his black wings 'Wings of an angel borne to the kingdom of devils….' _

_The dark haired man lifts a small blonde haired child with white wings who stairs at him with beautiful silver eyes he hands him to a servant girl 'take care of our fair prince….' _

Draco opens his eyes looking into the bright light of the moon "Our fair prince awakens…" Draco leaps up at the sound of another person so near to him he looks over the figure sitting to his left gazing at him with bright green eyes. Draco looks around him to see he's standing on a roof top "Where am I…." The creature stands spreading it's wings so far that they seem to cover the sky it self. "You are where you have always been my fair prince…." Draco turns to the figure 'So much alike and yet….' "Who are you? What are you! And why do you keep calling me that!" The figure turns his cold green eyes on Draco. "I call you what you are a prince among Devils and that is what I am…" Draco takes a step forward drawn into the green eyes with such a likeness to his best friend. "You still haven't told me who you are…." The figure quickly moves warping a powerful arm around Draco's waist and cupping a hand on the smaller boy's cheek Draco closes his eyes as the dark wings surround him and the Devil man as his face comes barely an inch from his own he speaks into the boys lips before capturing them and leaving him breathless on the Dursley's back porch "I am a friend…." Draco quickly snaps out of his trance and runs into the kitchen to find Harry sitting on the floor rubbing the bleeding part of his skull. He looks up at Draco "I thought you were…." He's cut off as Draco pull shim into a deep embrace practically knocking him over. Draco hugs Harry tighter and buries his face into his neck "I could have sworn you were dead…." Harry wraps his arms around Draco's waist giving him permission to sob into his shoulder for as long as he wishes.

"The reason that I'm here..I don't really know my self …" Harry picks up Draco and begins carrying the sobbing boy into his room, and laying him on the bed. "You seem tired I'll let you…" Draco grabs Harry's wrist pulling him into the bed next to him. Draco buries his face into Harry's muscular chest "They killed my family they said I was the last one I'm all alone now…….." Harry pulls Draco closer and into his arms. "Your not alone you've got me remember I promise I won't leave you. Draco I promise…."



"Miaa! Such a corny little ending but as you can see Harry and Draco are growing closer to each other throught the death of Malfoy's family but are they really dead? And what about that devil man is it Harry or some one else? OOOO! I am so glad that I don't have writer's block today!" begins typing furiously

Review pleez!


	4. kissing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: M (For later chapters)

Paring (s): Harry P. X Draco M.

special thanks to:

Ichigoheavens ( bought time you read my story Ich!)

and other's that I can't remember I'll be sure to add yaou all in my next story very sorry sweat drop



One day before the return to Hogwarts

Draco stands wrapped in those strong arms again the same strong hand cupping his cheek but then the figure is replaced by none other that Harry Potter 'Who are you?' the dream Harry grins to him self and captures Draco's lips in his own. He separates and begins to drift into dark ness Draco is replaced by the figure of a five year old boy with blonde hair and small white wings his hand out stretched as Draco finds him self in side of the small boy then he become the small boy he looks and sees a small dark haired boy with small bat like wings being forcefully tugged away. 'Don't go!' The small boy turns back tears falling from his bright green eyes the little boy trips and looks up as the other dark haired boy is led through a glowing gate 'Waite Dark!'

Draco opens his eyes his breathing ragged and his heart beating erratically. He looks over the bed to see the blankets thrown askew and Harry no where to be found. He reaches up to run a hand through his hair to find it damp with cold sweat. Draco stands and begins to walk out the door but falls flat on his ass as a tall figure steps accidentally knocks him down. "Watch where your going stupid asshole!" Harry extends a hand to a very pissed off Malfoy. "Glad to see someone is in a good mood…." Harry lifts Draco up hard pulling him against his chest. Draco pushes Harry slightly though for little a cause as Harry pulls him back. "……Harry." the scuffled haired Gryfindoor turns his green eyes on Draco's small frame " There was this man who rescued me…." Harry raises an eye brow "He took some thing important from me…." Harry arches an other eye brow "You want me to get it back?" Draco look deep into Harry's green eyes looking for some trace of why he keeps seeing them every where he goes. Draco wraps his slender arms around Harry's neck bringing him self high enough so that he can rest his fore head against Harry's own. "He stole my….." Harry looks deep into Draco's silver eyes "What did he steal from you Draco?" Draco tilts his head and brings his own lips closer to Harry's "He stole something that I was going to give to you Harry….." Draco closes his eyes and begins to close the distance between himself and Harry. Harry smirks to him self and steps back leaving Draco embarrassed with is arms still would around Harry's neck but now on his tip toes. Draco lowers him self and drops his arms limply at his sides quickly turning his head to hide his embarrassment. Harry brushes his hand gently through Draco's blonde locks "Why…" Draco looks at Harry his eyes full of regret need and sadness "You always act like you're my lover so why won't you just…" Harry pulls the blonde into a light hold close to his chest "You said that you wanted to be with one person…and with that person there would be no regrets…" Draco looks deeply into Harry's sad eyes, Harry runs another hand through Draco's blonde hair his eyes filled with regret as well he steps back and begins to walk away leaving Draco stunned in the middle of his hall way. He turns back his eyes back to emotionless green pools of despair and pain "With me all you will have is regret…" With that he leaves leaving only foot steps as he has done so many times before…….



Draco scans the brightly lit plat form of nine and three quarters looking for the one and only scuffle haired Gryfindoor Harry Potter. Draco smiles sadly to him self as the train blows it's last whistle and all the other boarders enter the train then turning his plastered sneer back on to his face steps on to the large magical train. Draco looks into each box looking for his dear Gryfindoor then he looks into one special box that catches his eye.

Hermionie snuggles deeper into Ron's arm it was a particularly cold day in Autumn and the sudden disappearance of their best friend made it go by incredibly slow and now enters Malfoy. Rom growls as the blonde boy walks into him and Hermionie's compartment he would have stood up if it weren't for the sad and somewhat nervous look on the blonde boys face he smiles cruelly. "What's wrong Malfoy? Your friends finally get sick of you?" Draco smiles sadly trying not to use his new found wand less ability to strangle the other over confident boy. "Actually I'm looking for Harry he…." Draco looks over the two figures snuggling together on the seat 'Should I tell them?' Draco smiles again hiding his dislike for the two across from himself he takes a seat directly across from Ron. He crosses his legs not girlishly but showing that he will not attack or at least kick "Harry has one of my suitcases on accident when we met at the platform he grabbed one of mine." He smiles innocently but with Ron shooting daggers at him it wasn't as easy as it seemed. "Yes well we understand but we haven't seen Harry either we saw him for a moment then he vanished we saw him a little while ago headed towards the back." Ron raises an eyebrow "Weren't the majority of the Slytherins claiming that cart this year?" Hermionie covers her hand with her mouth "That's not good I hope he's all right!" Draco rushes out of the small room starting the young woman who took over driving the snack cart Ron looks over to Hermionie yet again "Oy! I wonder what bit his ass then?" Hermionie punches Ron in the arm and proceeds to order something from the sweet cart.

Draco opens the door walking slowly through the long Isle 'Dam most of the blinds are down how am I supposed to find Harry?" A strong hand grabs his wrist and he finds himself being pulled into a dark box. A large hand covers Draco's mouth as he tries to scream "Shut up Draco!" Draco looks up to see Harry's green eyes staring intently at him. Draco pounces on Harry wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck "I'm sorry Harry I though that I!" Harry places his index finger over Draco's mouth "Quiet Draco…" Draco smiles and hugs Harry again "I suppose we should go sit with Ron and Hermionie…" Draco gasps as he notices that Harry's head is bleeding "Your!" Harry smiles 'The same lie he's worn for ever' "Yeah I know thank your friend Goyl but I got him back he points to the motion less figure laying on the seat to his left. Draco grabs Harry's hand entwining his fingers in Harry's "Don't" Harry smiles a true smile "Alright I won't any more…"

Hermionie wrinkles her nose as small traces of smoke escape from the window "Harry that cigarette habit of yours is appalling put it out this instant!" Harry stubs out his smoke and puts it back in the carton "You could've at least let me finish…" Hermionie glares angrily at Harry . "So Malfoy did you get your luggage back?" Draco contuse trying to bandage Harry's head, Harry turns to Draco making him mess up on the bandages "Luggage?" Draco whispers into Harry's ear "I told them you had my luggage that's why I was looking for you…" Harry nods and let's Draco finish bandaging. "You know Malfoy you could just cast a healing spell…" Draco frowns and looks uninterestingly out the window. "Draco isn't all that great at wand magic he's more talented with potions than any of us though…" Hermionie glares angrily at Harry and Draco blushes but nobody notices well except for Ron "Seesh Malfoy you blush like a giddy school girl every time Harry pays you a compliment….." Draco blushes worse and turns to shout something but Harry says it for him "It's because he doesn't get a lot of phrase considering who is family was…" Draco slumps against the seat and Harry wraps a supportive arm around his shoulders. Ron raises an eye brow "Was?" Draco shudders slightly "The new dark Lord executed my family I am indeed the last Malfoy…." Harry turns to Draco "The new Dark Lord I thought that?" Draco shudders "It would seem my family and Voldimort were all killed by this new comer…And for some reason he wishes for my blood…" Harry slides his arm down so now it's around his waist "Well don't worry cause I promise I won't let them get you again…" Draco smiles and unconsciously puts his arms around Harry's neck. Rom shudders "What are you Boy fried and Boy friend of something I can understand your friends now but sesh lovers kinda frightening!" Harry glares at Ron and Draco scurries over so that now he's pressed against the wall nearest the door "I assure you noting like that is going on between me and Har- I mean Potter…." Harry looks at Draco "Weren't you the one who told me to act how I want?" Draco blushes and tackles Harry "Shut up you!" Harry smiles evilly and pulls the protesting Draco on to his lap. "That wasn't the smartest thing now was it Dear…" Ron flinches and turns a sickly green color "You just called him Dear….." Harry smiles and wraps his arm around Draco's waist again much to his discontent "We were living together over the summer and-" Hermionie stands and opens her mouth but no sound comes out at least till the third try "You two living together all alone summer…..acting like.." She faints Ron gets a nose bleed "That's disgusting!" Harry lights another smoke now that the complainer is out like a light "We didn't do any thing like that…." Draco jumps off Harry's lap and sits over where the Wall collides with the seat again. Harry raises an eyebrow then lays his head on Draco's, lap Draco blushes and rests his fore head against the glass "Your clingy today…" Harry rolls over so now the back of his head rests on Draco's thigh "Just tryin to make up for yesterday…" Ron wipes his blood off on his sleeve "What happened yesterday?" Harry smiles and closes his eyes "Some dude with bat wings took some thing and he wants me to take it back but I don't know what it is and kinda got pissed cause he wouldn't tell me…" Draco shoves Harry playfully on to the floor "Your really that dense Harry?" The train begins slowing in to the station "I did figure it out just now…' Hermionie wakes up and the train makes a compete stop "Really what?" The other passengers begin getting off the train. Harry stands grabs Draco by the robes and looks him in the eyes Draco waites for the hit to come but instead feels hot lips collide with his own. Hermionie stairs Ron gets another nose bleed Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck just as Harry breaks away "We'd better get going other wise….." Draco smiles and drops his arms "Yeah……" Harry entwines his finger's in Draco's. "Let's go frighten the fucking hell out of the locals then my Prince." Draco pulls away "Don't ever call me that…" Harry nods and let's Draco walk next to him.



"I think your all happy now it took…" sits quietly in the corner counting on fingers "Four chapters but they finally kissed And Ron got a nose bleed!" laugh "I love the sight of a speech less Hermionie though seeing how she never shuts up. Possible lemon in the next chapter we'll se I really can't decide it seems to early the next chapter will pick up about two days before Christmas Nyo I'm late! Sorry but hey it is Hanukah season so it's alrighty anyway!"


	5. Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: M for later chapters (or possibly this chapter you never know)

Paring (s): Harry P. X Draco M. , Ron W. X Hermionie G.



Two days before Christmas

Draco day dreams happily to him self 'What should I get him….' Draco's thoughts are interrupted by the very person he was thinking of. Harry pecks Draco affectionately on the cheek "Thinking of me Draco?" Draco blushes but quickly shakes it off "No…" He lied, Harry lays his head on Draco's shoulder half closing his eyes "Liar…"Draco smiles Harry wraps his arm around Draco's waist "Damn it Draco gain some weight I ain't got nothing to hold here…" Draco blushes and half shoves Harry away "You goanna dump me for a fat chic now?" Harry smiles and drapes his arm over Draco's shoulders "Nah…You wouldn't take me back if I did…." Draco smiles and lays his head on Harry's shoulder "Damn straight…." Harry runs his hand through Draco's hair. "Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy display of public affection thirty points from each house." Harry waves his hand arm still draped over Draco's shoulders "Hello Mrs. McGonnagal how is your vacation?" She glares and walks away mumbling " They were such nice boys… Why do I even bother they all go sour eventually…" Harry smiles "We really should give the old bag a break now and then…"Draco smirks. Harry raises an eye brow "You've got to be kidding me?" Draco smiles "Your really mean you know that…" Harry pulls out a carton of cigarettes "C'mon we can't get in trouble on the grounds and I need a smoke…"Draco lets out an agitated sigh and let's his boyfriend pull him out of the great hall. Draco grabs his shoulders he'd forgotten his coat and Harry wouldn't let him get it "Harry I'm cold let's go back in I need to get out of this weather!" Harry throws his jacket at Draco "There now just come over here…" Draco hangs the coat over his shoulders 'It even has his scent god I never want to give it back….' Draco stands close to Harry and latches playfully on to his arm "What have you got me?" Draco smiles to him self 'If he didn't get me any thing we can just go shopping together….' Harry smiles "I've gotten you some thing but I'm not telling you you'll just have to wait for two days…" Draco frowns "Come with me to Hogsmade then I need to get you something still…" Harry pulls his arm away from Draco and wraps it around his waist pulling him against his chest "You don't have to get me any thing…." Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck "You got me some thing so it's only fair that I do the same…" Harry rests his chin on Draco's head "You could grow a few inches your cute and all but I'd like someone a little taller…" Draco pouts "You said that you liked my height…" Harry Kisses Draco on the fore head "I said that your perfect the way you are I'm just saying grow a little…" Draco wraps his arms around Harry "Jerk….." Harry pats Draco's head "Shorty…." Draco slides his arms around Harry's neck and stands on his toes "Better?' Harry kisses Draco gently "Never mind I still like you the way you are…" Harry picks Draco up wedding style and carries him back to the castle.

: My dear Dark you have forgotten why I let you be near the prince…:

Harry runs a hand through his hair :I haven't forgotten….: The snake trans forms yet again leaving a tall black haired man with yellow eyes : My dearest Dark you truly do love your fair prince don't you: Harry stands and walks to the window "That is why I bought that ring Shadow…" The man plays with a small silver ring with three bands "You wish for my blessing no?" Harry nods his head "Thoughts of the one who rescued him are flooding his mind as we speak…" The man steps into the light Harry turns "He'll forget all about it you'll see…" The dark haired figure laughs His black hair is shaggy and shoulder length but besides that he is identical to Draco. He steps forward and runs a hand roughly through Harry's hair "I look identical to him young Dark do you love me as well?" Harry steps away from him "No you are different than him in every way…Shadow" The man smiles and proceeds to push Harry on to his bed "I'm not so sure that's true Dark…"

Draco smiles "That's perfect…." he looks at small glass bottle a flickering light flashes back and forth inside. The counter woman magically appears behind him "That is powerful magic my friend….." Draco turns to the elderly woman "What is it it's exactly what I need for a friend of mine he'd absolutely love this I'm sure! What ever it costs I'll pay I promise." The woman takes the glass bottle and the figure of a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and silver eyes appears her large angel wings glowing brightly. "This is a Magnum it shows the true self of the person who controls it…" Draco looks over the blonde angel in the bottle "You are very beautiful then…." The old woman hands the bottle back to him and the woman remains. "That is not me young Draco Malfoy or should I say Prince?" The woman grows taller as two black wings appear from her back and a youth appears two horns growing from her head _"Just like his!" _ The woman raises her clawed hand "Appear!" Draco lets out a scream of pain as his back nearly explodes from the force of the wings piercing his back "HARRY!" the black haired teen rushes into the shop as he hears the screams of Draco. He hesitates at the sight of the devil woman throwing the bleeding Draco over her shoulder blood all around her but the thing that horrifies him the most are the blood stained wings piercing his back "No!" Draco weakly lifts his head catching a glimpse of the bottle laying on the floor the picture of a beautiful blonde woman with angel wings accompanied by a demon with glowing green eyes. Just then the same Demon appears but his eyes are yellow this time. Draco looks at the bottle again seeing himself but with long black hair and yellow eyes then he blacked out….

The devil man raises his clawed hand "Why have you done this to the prince he was not ready for his wings yet he will die!" The woman licks the blood of the young boy from her fingers "An angels blood is oh so sweet…he shall not die for my master shall make him ready…" The demon raises his black leathery wings and it seems that for an instant that all time has stopped and the two are taken to a strange world a world of pure white…

"My name is Dark I am the the power of all that is you are my servant you are of my kin." The woman smiles showing off her fangs as she is taken into the air by her own wings "You are nothing you are what is left of our great king's son the betrayer of all Devils you left us for the love of this mere angel!" Dark raises to they sky just as they reappear outside of the shop they were just in "Never speak of my prince!" Dark lunges at the woman sending his claws straight through her she disappears dropping Draco. _"You may take it from here…"_ A second figure appears catching Draco from the air then landing deep in the forest his black angelic wings gently sweeping sending the snow dancing around the two. The said being whispers "Prince…." Draco opens his eyes slowly recognizing the face of his savior "Harry?….."



Hyn So then there's two demons now one's name is Dark and the other is Harry but now the mystery is why do they call Draco prince ? And who is the Darker haired Draco? Well hopefully you'll find out in the final chapter! Review!


	6. The story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: M for later chapters (or possibly this chapter you never know)

this is four you lil-bugga yuor the first to review in a long time thanks

Paring (s): Harry P. X Draco M. , Ron W. X Hermionie G.



"Harry?….." The said Gryfindoor smiles his large black wings fold over his back "Draco..." Harry wraps his arms tightly around the boy with white wings. "God I love you Draco..." Draco summons the last of his stregnth and wraps his arms around the raven haired teens neck "I love you to...Harry." The man picks up the blonde and spreads his wings "Were taking you back to Hogwarts don't worry I won't leave your side again Draco...not ever again." Draco closes his eyes and falls asleep (AN: I call Draco a boy because he's still a virgin and Harry a man cause he isn't that's how it works where I Come from your still a boy is you a virgin so that solves that)

Madam pumfery scanns over Draco's battered body casually sneaking glances at Harry and his large black wings that were currently folded over a chair behind his back he was stairing intently at the blonde boy with large blood soaked white wings. The said woman scurries over to a cabinet and pulls out some potion that was supposed to remove blood from an surface she rubbed some on the cloth then whiped it acriss his wing there was no change. "My..." Harry stands and walks over to the still blonde and brushes his hand agins Draco's cold cheek he kisses the blonde forehead softly and returnes to his chair. Just then Hermionie and Ron rush in "Harry we herd what!" Ron realises Harry has large black angel wings "Oh my god! Harry you have wings!" He turns seeing Draco in the bed next to Harry"He has wings to!" Harry frowns "Oh my god this place has a ceiling!" Ron glares at Harry who pulls out a cigarrette prepares to light it but insted goes back to fiddling his fingers and watching the blonde sleep. Hermionie walks behind Harry studying the black feathered wings that had just appered out of nowhere. "So where did these wings come from Harry?" He stands up and walks over to the blonde he lightly caresses his cheek "It began about three weeks before Draco had come to stay the summer with me." Hermionie pulls up a chair in front of Harry and Ron sits on the floor. "I woke up one morning the Dursleys had left me a note saying thay were going to America for the summer and If they came back and the house was gone they would ship me off to the worst orphanage home availible..." he laughs quietly. "I was walking down the street drunk off my ass when I passed out I woke up some time that night streached out over a tree limb...there was a man there he looked identical to Draco except his eyes were yellow and his hair bas black and long...he only spoke parseltoung...he said he was Draco's shadow..." Ron looks cureousily at harry "You mean the thing on the ground when your in the sun light?" Harry nodds "He told me that Draco was changing and that it was up to me to save him...it was my destiny he said..." Hermionie nodds "I assured him that me and Draco were the worst of enemies...He told me that there was a great war about to happen between the evil wizards and demons..He said that the dark lord of wizards would be slain by a demon called Saraphim..." Ron laughs "Arn't those the pretty little singing angels in those religious books?" Harry nodds "Yes but in the world of shadows and that of the deamon world where all shadows come from Serapham means bringer of much pain and death..." He lets out a sigh."He told me that if Saraphim were to get ahold of Draco's blood he would be immortal and whipe out all of wizard and human kind then bring the demons to our world..." Draco opens his eyes slightly no one seems to notice seeing how every one is to wraped up in Harry's story Draco knew that he should listen to. " He told me that I wasn't realy Harry Potter but I was second son of the great Demon King Oni... Dark and that I must protect Draco who was really Lilith the first and only angel to be born to a demon family he also told me that I was destened to fall in love with Draco and he was to fall in love with me...He was right..." Hermionie blushes and Ron looks on in suprise "Apparently Draco or Lilith was destened to fall in love with a pure demon...His family desperate not to let their daughter" Ron caughs "Wait a minet so Draco is really girl?" Harrry kicks the redhead "No Let me finish you retard! They were so desperate that they turned their only daughter into a boy so that they would never fall in love." Ron nodds "Oh I see..." Hermoinie shruggs "How is that possible sure we have the teachnology to turn a man into a woman and vicceversa but it dosn't seem possible that-" Harry glares at the other red head "Their demons Hermionie they can do things that human and wizards can't do because their demons get it?" She nodds suddently feeling very dim "But destiny had another plan when they were very young Lilith was sent to a village seeing how her family needn't worry seeing how she was now a he...Where he stumbeled upon a small boy with no name...She brought the boy home and they agreed to let the boy stay as long as he agreed to do what ever Lilith told him to do so the boy agreed to become Lilith's slave and did what ever he was told...But Lilith didn't treat the boy as a slave treated him as his best friend...But when the two were both thirteen years of age which was when it was proficized Lilith would fall in love with the boy named Dark Lilith gave him a name..." Hermoinie gasps "His name was Dark..." He nodds "It was at that moment that the boys memories had returned the moment he said his real name and the family realised that they had been sheltering the great demon kings youngest son the one that was ment to take over the kingdom the one Lilith was to fall in love with and they had fallen in love regardless that they were both male...The king had been waiting all that time for his son to awaken and when he did he sent out his best souldiers to return him home but when his soulders got there all they saw was the small beauteful Angel boy sheltering the demon with his great white wings you see the awakining of the prince was what woke his angelic blood but Dark had prevented the boy form being injured by taking an assassin's hit which gave him two scars on his face...the second man awoke his markings his horns grew large from his tempils and his hair had grown long. The final assassin awoke is wings but it was the assassin that struck Lilith who fully awoken Dark's incredable stregnth for the truth was that he was part angel as well but when this happened he became two diffrent people...Saraphim and Dark...Saraphim had all the power of Dark in his most evil demon form While Dark was trapped in the body of a small boy with one small bat wing and the other a small black angel wing Saraphim atacked Lilith with out mercy till he to was turned into two people his shadow and him self once again in the form of a small boy with two white angel wings. Saraphim went after the blonde yet agin but was blocked by Draco's shadow who had the ability to turn into a demon just as strong as Dark in his at his most powerful state but he could only do this once then he would die so insted he took the power from Dark leaving him a demon with two black angel wings. Just as he was about to die he asked Dark to fuse with him so that they could vanquish Saraphim once and for all but in doing this they destroied them selfs and in desperation Lilith cast a spell so that they would be togeather again in their next lives as half humans..." Hermionie shakes her head "It sounds likea twisted fairy tale Harry..." The Green eyed Demon spreads his large black wings "Do these look like their a fairy tale Hermionie? I don't think so." Ron shruggs his shoulders "He dose have a point Mionie." The brunette nodds solemly "You are right...what we need to find out is how to remove this spell so you two can-" Harry stands "Mionie! The spell brought us togeather Destany made us love each other!" Ron shakes his head "First your goth now your Gay what will happen next..." Hermionie glares at Ron and Harry leans aginst a window "I'm going to ask him to marry me if-No when he wakes up and regains his stregnth..." Draco sits up slightly "And He'll say yes..." Draco says strained. Harry spins around and goes to his side he kisses him gently on the lips. "Glad to hear. Your not hurting your self are you?" Draco shakes hsi head "These bandages are tight I can barely breath..." Harry runs his index finger down Draco's bangaged chest reviling the wound Hermionie and Ron watch in amazement as the wound heals in mere seconds infront of their eyes "That was wicked..." Draco smiles "Thanks..." He flexes his wing and his bloody bandages fall to the floor though the stains on his wings still remain. Harry wraps his arms tightly around the standing boy "Harry did you mean what you said?" The black haired devil loosk into his eyes "Yes. Did you mean-" Draco presses his lips to Harry's "I did..." Ron turns away blushing and Hermionie smiles at the two "I'm so happy for the two of you...I hope you won't be such a jerk form now on Draco..." The blonde wraps his arms around Harry's neck "I may be for a little bit...But that's because I'm really really tired..." Harry smiles picking the smaller person up "Then I'll carry you." Draco burries his face into the crook of Harry's neck."I'd like that.."

"Not just yet..." A tall man with tanned skin wearing a black suit and sunglasses walks over to the happy couple his long black hair pilled back in a lose pony tail He takes off his glasses one eye is crystal blue the other is brown the blue eye has strange marking surrounding it and what looks like a lightining bolt straight down it "My name is Oni but you probably know me better as James Potter... "

Harry looks wide eyed at the man "Dad?..."



This just in I lied! woo I'm adding chapters cause I love leaving you all at cliffies cause I'm a bad person Yay!

my friend Emo: She's overly perky...

me: Be quiet you stuped Emo you don't even like yaoi!

Emno:walks away

me: Ah! Well I gotta catch me an emo!pulls out lasso

emo runs

Mua ha ha!


End file.
